In recent years, new devices for playing stored musical information have become available to the public. These are generically known as digital media players or MP3 players. A digital media player includes but is not limited to audio players, video players, or other similar devices. One example of such a device is available from Apple Computers, Inc. under the Trademark ipod. Other similar devices are also available.
Music listeners can now, among other things, play music stored in computerized format from a portable hard drive device, like this digital media player. Normally these devices consist of a hard drive connected to a graphical user interface, means for selecting a particular file, and a means for converting the information stored from computer format into electrical signals for a speaker. These devices can store an enormous amount of information when compared to previous storage devices such as a compact disc, or a cassette tape.
Typical of these devices is the iPod manufactured by Apple Computers, Inc. There are also other devices capable of downloading from a computer. These devices are easily portable and permit a person to make music selections to suit a particular taste in music. They also have durable, rechargeable batteries. It very desirable to simplify the recharging of those batteries, and permit the continued playing of the device powered by the batteries.
In addition to music which can be played on the portable sound device, other radio or video information may be displayed or heard as a result of the portable sound device. While these devices normally come equipped with attendant headphones for listening to the music, music equipment manufacturers are now adapting their products to take advantage of this new music storage medium. For example, vehicle manufacturers include the option of plugging portable music devices into some car stereos.
In addition, prior art devices permit a user to plug the device into a set of speakers. Consequently, music lovers are increasingly capable of enjoying a great portion or even their entire music collection regardless of location. This is especially desirable when a traveler is in a hotel or motel.
However, the portability of the devices necessarily implies certain drawbacks. More particularly, the devices require separate headphones or speakers for listening to the music, a power supply for charging the unit, and lighting for ease of use. All of these necessities are spatially inefficient and can cause disorganization. Normally, the user must purchase and keep track of all of these devices separately.
While prior art exists which combines the charger, and either the lighting unit or the speakers; no prior art exists, which shows the capability of combining all of the features. More importantly, no prior art arrangement organizes the above-mentioned features in a manner which maximizes the utilities gained through their combination. Great efficiencies can be gained if the equipment is combined in a calculated manner. Unfortunately, no device capable of combining all of the features exists.